<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partenaires by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724622">Partenaires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Auror James Potter, F/M, Gen, Muggle Lily Evans, Muggle/Wizard Relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia está, depois de tantos anos, sendo posto à prova novamente. Um criminoso perigoso escapou das mãos dos aurores e foi esconder-se no mundo trouxa, cometendo outros crimes diversos. A missão de James Potter é capturá-lo e proteger ao segredo dos bruxos, mas para isso vai precisar contar com uma aliada que não é considerada exatamente legal perante a lei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partenaires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Quinta feira, 21h12min]</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily quase não conseguia manter a sua respiração sob controle. Estava correndo fazia dois quarteirões e já tinha desistido de fazer seu rádio de comunicação funcionar. As calças apertadas dificultavam a sua locomoção rápida e o coldre ficava batendo a todo momento em seu quadril, o que começava a incomodá-la. Aqueles dois meses de afastamento realmente tinham feito com que perdesse a sua boa forma. E tudo por causa de um maldito tiro na perna! Mas que bela porcaria!</p>
<p>Seria tão mais fácil se ela tivesse uma moto, assim poderia ser rápida sem cansar-se e atravessar lugares mais estreitos, os quais uma viatura não passaria. Como aquele beco pelo qual o homem a que seguia tentava despistá-la. Precisou diminuir a velocidade de sua corrida quando o atrevido derrubou algumas grandes lixeiras, impedindo a sua passagem. Tomou certo impulso para pular por cima das latas de lixo, sentindo a adrenalina impulsioná-la.</p>
<p>Assim que viu que o beco não tinha saída, sentiu-se vitoriosa, até perceber que o seu suspeito não estava ali. Olhou ao redor, tentando abrir as portas pesadas dos fundos de estabelecimentos sem sucesso. Olhou para cima, esperando encontrar alguma escada de saída de emergência, mas elas eram altas demais para que alguém conseguisse subir por elas até o telhado.</p>
<p>Do nada, seu rádio começou a funcionar novamente, emitindo o som da eletrostática junto com a voz abafada de um dos seus colegas de profissão. Olhou para o muro como se ele tivesse todas as respostas, enquanto respirava pela boca, tentando recuperar o fôlego da corrida inútil. Vasculhou pelas latas de lixo e possíveis esconderijos, antes de render-se.</p>
<p>O seu suspeito tinha simplesmente desaparecido sem explicações!</p>
<p>— Mas que merda!</p>
<p>Ela chutou uma das latas com força, causando o maior estardalhaço.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sexta feira, 14h08min]</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily chegou em casa de madrugada, apenas trocando a farda por um pijama para enfiar-se por baixo dos lençóis.</p>
<p>Sonhou com assassinos que escapavam a centímetros de suas mãos. Eles sumiam literalmente como fumaças. Fumaças negras e brilhantes que rodopiavam levando-os a outros lugares. Sempre rostos diferentes, mas trajavam a mesma roupa, que curiosamente sempre parecia ter bom caimento, independente do sexo e do tamanho dos diferentes assassinos que surgiram.</p>
<p>Acordou sentindo-se mais cansada do que quando foi dormir.</p>
<p>Já era tarde e a única razão para não ter sido acordada ainda é porque ninguém tinha essa coragem mais. Se ela não rasgasse, todo o dia tinha na sua porta um papel colado com fita durex escrito “Don’t wake up the police”. Eles deviam achar que ela dormia com o revólver debaixo do travesseiro.</p>
<p>Não, ela não chegava a esse ponto de loucura.</p>
<p>Até porque ninguém além da família, das pessoas que ela prendeu e dos colegas sabiam que ela era policial. Então não havia motivos para ela acreditar que seria perseguida e morta em sua própria casa durante a noite, enquanto dormia.</p>
<p>Como todos os dias, ela abriu a porta, pegou o papel sem olhar e rasgou-o, perguntando quantas árvores ainda seriam cortadas até que sua família decidisse cansar daquela brincadeira.</p>
<p>— Você chegou bem tarde ontem — encontrou sua mãe de braços cruzados.</p>
<p>— Depois que perdi de vista um cara suspeito, só fui pra viatura e fiquei rondando até dar a minha hora — Lily respondeu, abrindo a geladeira para pegar algo para beber.</p>
<p>— Você esqueceu?</p>
<p>Ela bebeu do gargalo uma garrafa de suco que estava no fim.</p>
<p>— O almoço com o vizinho, Lily.</p>
<p>Evitou resmungar, mas sério: qual era a mania da sua mãe de querer se enturmar com todos os vizinhos como se estivesse na quarta série conhecendo os coleguinhas?</p>
<p>Pior era arrastá-la para o meio disso.</p>
<p>— Que pena, já está tarde para o almoço — retrucou, azeda.</p>
<p>— Não. não está — Doralice respondeu, ainda de braços cruzados — O horário marcado foi 14h.</p>
<p>— Acho que tem alguém atrasado então. Talvez nem venha.</p>
<p>No entanto, ela pôde escutar as vozes de seu pai conversando com outra pessoa.</p>
<p>Droga.</p>
<p>— Ele não sabe que você é da polícia, então vamos evitar essa conversa — sua mãe disse.</p>
<p>— Eu inventei essa regra, eu sei como ela funciona — Lily jogou a garrafa de suco vazia na lixeira — E Petúnia?</p>
<p>— Não está em casa.</p>
<p>Surpresa se ela estivesse ou se alguém soubesse onde tinha se metido.</p>
<p>— Eu não vou trocar de roupa.</p>
<p>Sua mãe começou a reclamar, mas Lily foi para a sala, ignorando.</p>
<p>Seu pijama não era nada impróprio para merecer tais reclamações, e ela estava na sua <em>fucking</em> casa. Os incomodados que se mudassem.</p>
<p>Sim, aquela era uma policial que a TV não mostrava. E sem uma trilha sonora animada — como Policeman do Konshens — tocando no fundo a cada vez que ela tinha que perseguir a alguém, como na noite anterior. Se dependesse dela, apagaria aquela noite para sempre de suas lembranças, pois era simplesmente incompreensível demais para ela. Tinha repassado aquela cena diversas vezes em sua cabeça, o homem não podia ter atravessado o muro tão rápido. Era alto demais para que sequer um jogador de basquete conseguisse essa proeza.</p>
<p>Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu. Era a única explicação.</p>
<p>Não tinha coragem sequer para contar aquela história a um de seus companheiros.</p>
<p>— Você não deveria ir patrulhar mais sozinha — Doralice murmurou, ao passar por ela com uma bandeja em mãos.</p>
<p>— Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma — Lily retrucou.</p>
<p>— Eu sei que sabe, mas deixou um suspeito escapar.</p>
<p>Elas calaram-se assim que a porta de entrada abriu-se, mas ela não escondeu sua frustração para com a sua mãe, sentando-se no lugar mais afastado da mesa.</p>
<p>— Lily, esse é o James — seu pai colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz.</p>
<p>Quanta intimidade! Geralmente, ele odiava outros rapazes que tinham a sua idade.</p>
<p>— Prazer — ela disse, levantando o rosto para cumprimentá-lo.</p>
<p><em>Puta que pariu</em>, seu vizinho era um gato.</p>
<p>E sua mãe tinha convidado ele para almoçar com a família.</p>
<p>E seu pai não estava tentando matá-lo.</p>
<p>Era a sorte sorrindo para si uma vez na vida?</p>
<p>— Prazer — ele respondeu, cortesmente.</p>
<p>James parecia perfeito, só que os seus instintos policiais a alertaram de que tinha algo de errado com ele. Algum segredo oculto.</p>
<p>Sorriu, ela estava acostumada a jogar esse jogo.</p>
<p>Descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde o que aquele intrigante homem escondia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sexta feira, 18h32min]</strong>
</p>
<p>Apesar de James preferir usar a varinha para trancar os cômodos da casa, ele fez o bom e velho uso da chave que lhe foi dada pela casa que tinha comprado. Um bom investimento que ele esperava valer a pena e que não durasse tanto tempo quanto os outros acreditavam.</p>
<p>Todas as tentativas frustradas de capturar aquele maldito metamorfomago, Ashton Louboting, começavam a criar uma grande onda de suspense por parte do Daily Prophet, e a história tinha parado até no The New York Ghost, o jornal dos Estados Unidos. Como o segundo do comando dos aurores, ele não podia permitir que todos pensassem que os bruxos podiam ser enganados tão facilmente por um simples bruxo com capacidade de mudar a sua aparência.</p>
<p>Muito estava em jogo. Aquele era o caso da sua carreira, sem sombra de dúvidas.</p>
<p>Agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de que um simples sacudir da varinha resolvia todos aqueles papéis derrubados ao chão pela força do vento. Apenas os que ele não tinha conseguido pregar no grande mural, em que fotos e recortes de diferentes jornais, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, estavam pregados, interligados entre si.</p>
<p>Hogwarts jamais havia escutado o sobrenome Louboting antes. Já tinha tentado desmembrar aquele nome diversas vezes, pensando que aquilo poderia ajudar a descobrir o que ele pretendia fazer e aonde pretendia ir. Se as relações entre as escolas de magia não fosse tão conturbada, ele teria ido de muito agrado a cada uma delas procurar por alguma informação sobre aquele bruxo. Embora suas suspeitas decairiam mais por Durmstrang e Koldovstoretz. Talvez Mahoutokoro ou Uagadou, se ele não demonstrasse suas tendências homicidas antes.</p>
<p>Era fácil detectar a presença de arte das trevas, o problema era que não havia esse uso. Ele não usava um Avada Kedavra para matar suas vítimas. Começava a considerar que, já que estava infiltrado entre os trouxas, estivesse usando armas criadas por eles. Isso só aumentava a sua confusão. Se ele não usava magia das trevas, nem parecia incomodado em usar armas letais criadas por trouxas, por que os matava?</p>
<p>Os mortos não eram traidores do sangue nem nascidos trouxas, pareciam ter sido matados aleatoriamente. Tentou fazer o caminho contrário, mas nenhum deles também era sangue puro ou demonstrava agrado pelas ações passadas de bruxos como Grindelwald. Seria possível que Louboting tivesse tanto ódio dentro de si a ponto de simplesmente sair matando as pessoas?</p>
<p>Até resolver um caso de obscurial estava parecendo mais fácil.</p>
<p>Enfrentar um dragão estava mais fácil.</p>
<p>Derrotar um bruxo das trevas... Certo, não era mais fácil do que isso.</p>
<p>A sorte do mundo bruxo era que Dumbledore tinha derrotado Grindelwald, ou quem sabe ele estaria tendo que resolver algum assassinato de seus seguidores ainda naquele tempo. Quem sabe nem estaria mais vivo para contar história.</p>
<p>O que realmente incomodava, mas ele sabia que era necessário, era toda aquela exclusão. Ter que infiltrar-se entre os trouxas tinha um custo: ele estava sozinho naquela missão. Esteve sem acostumado a ter Sirius e Remus do seu lado, para resolverem qualquer situação, os três se complementavam em todos os sentidos. E então ele foi jogado sem mais nem menos para um mundo completamente diferente e sem ajuda.</p>
<p>Sim, porque as diversas vezes em que foi obrigado a fingir naturalidade no almoço na casa dos Evans foram preocupantes.</p>
<p>Tinha uma enorme enciclopédia de itens e costumes trouxas que tinha recebido de Remus bem em sua mesa de jantar, mas perguntar a ele era sempre mais fácil do que ter que ler todas aquelas milhares de páginas.</p>
<p>Quem dissesse que os trouxas não eram criativos, estavam enganados.</p>
<p>Esperava que aquela missão acabasse o mais rápido possível. E também esperava que não precisasse passar por outro evento como aquele. As coisas seriam mais fáceis assim.</p>
<p>Sim, ele estava esperando por muita coisa.</p>
<p>Suspirou, segurando a tentação de fumar um cigarro. Aquela invenção dos trouxas que estava fazendo um considerável sucesso entre alguns departamentos do Ministério por seu efeito desestressante. Enquanto isso, grande parte dos inventores já tinha largado mão por ser nocivo para a saúde.</p>
<p>Foi para a janela da frente, que estava coberta integralmente pelas cortinas, observar a luz do luar, pensando que faltava bem pouco para chegar a lua cheia. E então notou os fios chamativos e ruivos de Lily Evans saindo de sua casa com uma mochila, entrando em uma viatura.</p>
<p>Mas que porra?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sábado, 12h45min]</strong>
</p>
<p>James não sabia o que tinha pensado sobre aquela cena da noite anterior, mas a opção “ter sido presa” ou “fugiu de casa com um policial” foi descartada assim que a presença sonolenta de Lily apareceu pela janela da casa dela.</p>
<p>Não, ele não tinha ficado a noite toda olhando pela janela, esperando ela voltar.</p>
<p>Caso contrário, teria visto quando ela voltou.</p>
<p>E não, ele não tinha caído no sono no sofá enquanto esperava ela voltar.</p>
<p>Foi obrigado a parar de encarar suas costas quando a campainha da casa tocou. Suspirando, ele guardou a varinha no bolso do casaco. Odiava não poder andar com ela por aí sem quebrar o Estatuto ou ser encarado com estranheza.</p>
<p>— Bom dia.</p>
<p>Aquela mulher devia ter a mesma idade que a dele. Era bonita, tinha que admitir.</p>
<p>— Bom dia — ele respondeu, sem conseguir dar o mesmo sorriso aberto que o dela.</p>
<p>— Como você é novo por aqui, a minha mãe resolveu fazer um bolo para você. De boas vindas.</p>
<p>James forçou um sorriso um pouco mais sincero.</p>
<p>— Obrigado! Agradeça a ela por mim — ele pegou o prato do bolo com dificuldades.</p>
<p>— Você pode agradecer, se quiser — ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco ansiosa — Ela te convidou para almoçar hoje lá em casa.</p>
<p>Ao levantar o olhar, viu Lily encarando os dois com uma expressão estranha no rosto, e inexplicavelmente sentiu-se culpado. Embora não houvesse motivo para isso.</p>
<p>— Sinto muito, já tenho onde almoçar — James respondeu.</p>
<p>— Ah! Entendo! Claro! Tenha uma boa tarde!</p>
<p>Ela afastou-se rapidamente dele e ele fechou a porta tão rápido quanto.</p>
<p>Deixou o bolo em cima da mesa, respirando fundo.</p>
<p>Qual era a dos trouxas com esse espírito de boa vizinhança? Por que não podiam ficar todos em seus cantos? Esse era o tipo de pergunta que aquela enciclopédia de Remus não podia responder.</p>
<p>Seus olhos foram imediatamente para a lareira da casa.</p>
<p>Já estaria conectada?</p>
<p>Começou a revirar o bolso daquela velha jaqueta e então seu dedo roçou em uma superfície desconhecida. Envolveu o objeto com sua mão e puxou-o para fora, vendo um espelho. O espelho que ele e Sirius usavam para comunicar-se no colégio! Há quanto tempo não o encontrava?</p>
<p>Caramba! Esteve todo aquele tempo em um casaco trouxa? Quantas confusões podia ter resolvido com aquilo.</p>
<p>— Sirius Black — ele disse.</p>
<p>O espelho ficou todo escuro e James supôs que o espelho teve o mesmo fim que o seu, esquecido em um bolso. Só que Sirius só usava um casaco.</p>
<p>— Padfoot!</p>
<p>A imagem tremulou e enfim ele viu a luz do escritório do Ministério da Magia.</p>
<p>— Prongs? — perguntou Sirius, surpreso.</p>
<p>— Eu achei a nossa comunicação — ele disse, desnecessariamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sábado, 13h15min]</strong>
</p>
<p>— Lily...</p>
<p>Antes que a pessoa pudesse continuar a falar, ela pegou um objeto aleatório de sua mesa de cabeceira e jogou em sua direção. Suspirou, afundando ainda mais a cabeça em seu travesseiro, antes de tê-lo arrancado debaixo de si.</p>
<p>— Ai! — resmungou pela brusquidão.</p>
<p>— Depois se pergunta o porquê das pessoas não tentarem te acordar.</p>
<p>Lily abriu um dos olhos, incomodada pela claridade do quarto.</p>
<p>— Tuney? — ela perguntou.</p>
<p>— A gente tem um vizinho bem gato, hein — Petúnia sentou-se no canto da cama, sem pedir a sua permissão.</p>
<p>— Você o conheceu? — Lily fez uma careta.</p>
<p>— Ele está aí embaixo. Não comece você a implicar com ele como faz com todos os outros.</p>
<p>— Eu não implico!</p>
<p>Petúnia fez uma careta para ela, claramente discordando de sua opinião, antes de levantar-se e sair do quarto. Lily voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, ainda sentindo vestígios de seu sono, mas desistiu de voltar a dormir.</p>
<p>Se a sua irmã estava em casa, sua mãe a obrigaria a descer para que a família ficasse enfim completa.</p>
<p>Apesar de vontade de descer de pijama, pensou que daquela vez talvez não estivesse escolhido o dos mais decentes e preferiu substituir o short por uma calça de moletom e pôr uma camisa de botões por cima da regata, conseguindo ainda aparentar ter acabado de levantar da cama.</p>
<p>Assim que voltou a ver Petúnia no andar de baixo, evitou fazer careta para ela. Ela não podia acusá-la de ter espantado os vizinhos anteriores sendo que a casa à esquerda permanecia habitada depois de todos aqueles anos. E aqueles vizinhos tinham sofrido as consequências da pior fase da sua vida: a infância.</p>
<p>— O quê? Agora ele vai morar com a gente também? — Lily não pôde evitar perguntar à sua mãe.</p>
<p>— Seu pai gostou dele — Doralice respondeu com um tom de voz um pouco repreensor.</p>
<p>— Daqui a pouco convidará Potter para os jogos de pôquer também.</p>
<p>Sua mãe largou a panela em cima do balcão, começando a rir.</p>
<p>— Filha, você está com ciúmes?</p>
<p>— Ah! Faça-me o favor! — Lily resmungou, antes de afastar-se dela, ficando ao lado de Petúnia — O nosso pai está agindo como se tivesse ganhado um filho da noite para o dia e eu quem estou sendo infantil.</p>
<p>— A palavra “infantil” não foi usada — Petúnia olhou risonha para ela.</p>
<p>— Eu sei entender muito bem nas entrelinhas.</p>
<p>Durante o almoço, a sensação que Lily tinha era que seus pais estavam tentando juntar o vizinho com Petúnia e ela não soube o que pensar sobre isso. Não é como se os dois aparentassem combinar um com o outro, mesmo que ela não o conhecesse muito.</p>
<p>— James, vai ter um encontro com alguns amigos aqui mais tarde — seu pai começou.</p>
<p>Ah! Não!</p>
<p>Seu celular começou a vibrar, desviando sua atenção da conversa.</p>
<p>James pareceu assustar-se com o barulho e ficou encarando estranho para ela quando pegou o aparelho. Ela teria apenas ignorado e guardado, não fosse a segunda mensagem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Derrick Darkwood</strong>
</p>
<p>Online</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como foi aquela história do suspeito que desapareceu? (13:35)</p>
<p>Fox disse que algo muito parecido aconteceu agora com ela (13:35)</p>
<p>Talvez seja a mesma pessoa (13:35)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Então ela não estava ficando louca?</p>
<p>— Sem celular na mesa, Lily, você sabe — Doralice disse.</p>
<p>— Mãe, todo mundo usa o celular à mesa — retrucou Petúnia — Não finja que não.</p>
<p>— Eu já volto — Lily levantou-se para não fazer parte da discussão.</p>
<p>Sentiu os olhares de James sobre ela, enquanto tentava ligar para o parceiro de trabalho.</p>
<p>— Lily, eu só te falei isso porque sei como você ficou afetada com essa história — Derrick disse, assim que a atendeu, sem nem mesmo um cumprimento —, mas não deveria desperdiçar o seu fim de semana.</p>
<p>— Onde foi que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.</p>
<p>— No mesmo beco em que você me contou.</p>
<p>Lily suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.</p>
<p>— Tem que ter alguma coisa naquele beco — ela disse — É muita coincidência duas vezes seguidas. Foi durante a noite?</p>
<p>— Madrugada — Derrick respondeu.</p>
<p>— Talvez haja uma conexão com isso também.</p>
<p>Lily sentiu um calafrio estranho e olhou para trás instintivamente. James não olhava para ela, estava de cabeça abaixada, mas a sua compenetração em olhar para o chão não lhe convenceu. Seus instintos de policial nunca falhavam.</p>
<p>— Derrick, eu tenho que desligar agora, mas tente reunir as informações para mim — ela disse.</p>
<p>— Será que a gente dá sorte de acontecer uma terceira?</p>
<p>— Eu chamaria isso de azar.</p>
<p>E então, sem despedidas, ela deslizou o dedo pela tela, encerrando a chamada.</p>
<p>— Namorado? — perguntou James, assim que ela sentou-se.</p>
<p>Lily olhou para ele, evitando que uma resposta mal humorada escapasse.</p>
<p>— Não.</p>
<p>— O trabalho da Lily exige máxima dedicação — disse Petúnia, como se fosse óbvio.</p>
<p>— O trabalho da...? — James repetiu.</p>
<p>— Jornalismo — Lily mentiu, rapidamente, antes que a irmã desse com a língua nos dentes — Quando uma notícia sai, não importa se é dia ou noite.</p>
<p>— Interessante.</p>
<p>Aquela resposta a fez questionar-se se a razão para a sua mudança seria alguma investigação pessoal. Por que teria tanto interesse em uma jornalista?</p>
<p>— Jornalista? — sussurrou Petúnia, mais tarde, quando seu pai engatou em uma discussão unilateral sobre futebol.</p>
<p>— Você conhece a regra, Tuney — Lily retrucou — Ninguém pode saber.</p>
<p>— Você é tão paranoica! Ele é um cara legal!</p>
<p>Ela abriu a boca, chocada no quanto que a sua irmã podia ser ingênua.</p>
<p>— Cara legal? — repetiu — Está parecendo nosso pai! Você o conheceu hoje! Sequer conversaram direito!</p>
<p>Antes que se estressasse mais, afastou-se.</p>
<p>O que James Potter tinha que parecia inspirar confiança em todos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sábado, 17h54min]</strong>
</p>
<p>— Ela sabe de alguma coisa.</p>
<p>Apesar de não segurar o espelho em mãos, para poder caminhar livremente pela sala de estar, conseguia escutar perfeitamente a voz de Sirius responder às suas divagações:</p>
<p>— Você está delirando. Ela é uma trouxa! Como poderia saber algo sobre esse assassino?</p>
<p>— Até onde sabemos pode ter matado algum trouxa! — James parou de caminhar, pegando o espelho, extasiado.</p>
<p>— Ela poderia estar falando de qualquer coisa. Até de outro bruxo — retrucou Sirius.</p>
<p>Ele considerou.</p>
<p>— Então, nesse caso, é meu dever como auror capturá-lo, mesmo que não seja meu caso oficial — deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Tem certeza que se trata disso? Ou você está querendo arranjar um pretexto pra seguir aquela garota? — Sirius replicou.</p>
<p>James encarou os olhos do amigo. Apesar da clara provocação, ele estava sério, sem um curvar de lábios leve ou qualquer sinal de que estava segurando a risada.</p>
<p>— Você subestima os trouxas às vezes — respondeu.</p>
<p>— Não, meu amigo, eu apenas te conheço muito bem e não quero que passe o resto da vida se martirizando por, como tantos outros aurores, deixar Louboting escapar de suas mãos.</p>
<p>Respirou fundo, as palavras do amigo causando efeito.</p>
<p>— Eu não vou deixar, Pads — ele disse.</p>
<p>— Que droga! Eu só queria estar aí contigo — Sirius resmungou — Você levou toda a diversão contigo... Eu estou cuidando de relatórios! <em>Relatórios</em>!</p>
<p>Aquela uma imagem que definitivamente tiraria o mau humor de qualquer um.</p>
<p>— Nem quando recrutas nós passamos por isso! — a voz dele ficou um pouco mais estridente.</p>
<p>— Bem, nosso mentor era Moody, né. Você sabe como ele é com seus métodos de ensino — James riu.</p>
<p>— O que explicar o porquê de eu ser completamente incapaz de preencher esses pergaminhos sem a Meadowes e a McKinnon me humilharem.</p>
<p>Ele estava errado, se a visão de Padfoot fazendo trabalho de escritório era divertida, imaginá-lo tendo que suportar as provocações de Dorcas e Marlene era bem melhor.</p>
<p>— Droga! Como queria estar aí — James externou seus pensamentos.</p>
<p>— Se você estivesse, eu não estaria fazendo trabalho de escritório.</p>
<p>— É, caro amigo, acho que as pessoas não confiam em você.</p>
<p>Ele escutou um barulho do lado de fora da casa e foi para a janela ver do que se tratava. Já tinha se acostumado o suficiente para saber que aquele som vibratório significava o motor dos carros, os quais os trouxas gostavam bastante de usar para se locomoverem. Lembrava um pouco o som da moto voadora de Sirius, só que não tão estrondoso.</p>
<p>Mais uma vez, Lily entrava na viatura. Se aquele rapaz não era seu namorado, então qual a ligação dela com o policial? E como que ninguém notava? Não era possível que os trouxas fossem menos fofoqueiros que os bruxos.</p>
<p>— Prongs? — Sirius chamou-o, estranhando seu silêncio.</p>
<p>— Eu preciso ir, Pads — ele disse, tomando uma decisão.</p>
<p>— Tome cuidado, cara.</p>
<p>Guardou o espelho no bolso da capa, antes de pegar a sua varinha.</p>
<p>Naquelas horas, a sua capa da invisibilidade não era a melhor das ideias.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sábado, 20h21min]</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily conteve o impulso de pegar um cigarro do maço de Robin, que fumava a um canto da delegacia. Apesar do estresse, ela não fumava e planejava manter esse não hábito consigo.</p>
<p>— Ei, você está bem?</p>
<p>Ela viu Derrick fechar a porta da sala em que tinham acabado de sair.</p>
<p>— Como ele simplesmente diz que termos deixado esse cara escapar é falta de profissionalismo? — Lily sussurrou, quase gritando de raiva — Ainda pôs em dúvida se realmente existia!</p>
<p>— Talvez ele só não esteja em um bom dia — disse, tentando acalmá-la.</p>
<p>— E ele tem um bom dia?</p>
<p>Robin apenas observou-os conversar. Lily tentou não focar muito nos seus olhos de cores diferentes, que costumavam distraí-la — e fazer-se questionar a sua sexualidade.</p>
<p>— Não acho que sejam a mesma pessoa — ela disse, por fim — Como era o rapaz que perseguia?</p>
<p>Lily parou para pensar.</p>
<p>— Loiro, baixo. Não consegui ver seu rosto — respondeu.</p>
<p>— O meu era moreno e alto — retrucou Robin.</p>
<p>— Um grupo, então?</p>
<p>— Ou talvez tenhamos mesmo visto errado.</p>
<p>Ela apagou o seu cigarro, afastando-se.</p>
<p>Não, Lily não podia aceitar que aqueles mistérios permanecessem sem explicação.</p>
<p>— Vamos lá comigo hoje — pediu a Derrick.</p>
<p>— Você está de folga. Eu vou — ele disse.</p>
<p>— Meia noite já é um novo dia! E nesse novo dia eu não estou de folga!</p>
<p>— Ou você fica no carro, ou não vamos.</p>
<p>Ela suspirou.</p>
<p>— Está bem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sábado, 21h59min]</strong>
</p>
<p>James observou Lily descer da viatura bem descontente. O policial ficou por minutos rondando um beco, parecendo esperar encontrar alguma pista de crime ou que algo acontecesse. Lembrou-se de Petúnia dizendo que ela era jornalista e perguntou-se se haveria alguma relação. A palavra “sumir no ar” chamou a sua atenção no meio de toda aquela confusão. Talvez ele estivesse bem próximo de seu objetivo, ao contrário do que Sirius acreditava.</p>
<p>Tirou o feitiço camaleão de si sem notar que Lily ainda não tinha entrado em sua casa, como pensou ter acontecido. Dando alguns passos para perto de sua casa, notou que a porta estava aberta. Alguém tinha entrado e não tido o menor cuidado de ocultar sua presença.</p>
<p>Verificou sua varinha no bolso, antes de entrar. Logo atrás de si, a ruiva seguiu-o, estranhando sua atitude, mas não temendo os riscos.</p>
<p>A primeira coisa que notou foi que a lareira estava acesa. Ele claramente não a deixou assim antes de sair. A segunda foi a poltrona ocupada despreocupadamente.</p>
<p>Ele escutou o som da porta bater, mas não olhou para trás, sabendo que poderia ser um erro fatal.</p>
<p>— Potter — disse a voz masculina — Sinto-me honrado de ser perseguido por um auror como você.</p>
<p>James manteve-se em seu lugar, sem saber como responder.</p>
<p>— Mas aparentemente sequer você é capaz de encontrar-me — Louboting levantou-se da poltrona.</p>
<p>Naquele momento, ele não aparentava ser nem um pouco assustador. Um disfarce de um trouxa gordo e quase que careca. Talvez alguém da vizinhança para que pudesse entrar sem despertar alardes de quem o visse.</p>
<p>— Você veio até mim — disse James, por fim — Eu não precisei te procurar.</p>
<p>— Não é como se você tivesse muitas pistas. Uma missão impossível.</p>
<p>— O beco.</p>
<p>Louboting aparentou surpresa.</p>
<p>— Aparatar em um beco sob a presença de trouxas não é a melhor ideia para quem quer ser discreto — James disse.</p>
<p>— Trouxas não sabem o que vêem.</p>
<p>Era o tipo de pensamento de quem quebrava o Estatuto. James não externou esse pensamento.</p>
<p>— Veio me matar? — ele começou a girar a varinha entre seus dedos.</p>
<p>— Não, apenas aumentar a minha fama. Porque estar nas mãos de um auror e escapar certamente os mostrará que as minhas habilidades não são apenas mudar de forma.</p>
<p>— Já não provou o suficiente?</p>
<p>Louboting permaneceu impassível enquanto James contornava o sofá.</p>
<p>— Agora é a parte da negociação. Você não tem como escapar.</p>
<p>Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.</p>
<p>— Não? — perguntou.</p>
<p>James levantou a varinha imediatamente, escutando um estrondo antes de cair no chão, sentindo o braço inteiro doer. Voltou o olhar para onde Louboting estava, vendo-o desaparecer sob a luz do fogo da lareira.</p>
<p>— Porra!</p>
<p>James largou a varinha, pondo a mão sobre o braço ensanguentado.</p>
<p>— Ai, caramba! Me desculpe!</p>
<p>Ele observou atônito Lily Evans sair das sombras e correr até ele, largando um objeto metálico no chão. Uma pistola.</p>
<p>— Você atirou em mim? — ele perguntou, incrédulo.</p>
<p>— Eu tentei atirar nele, mas você moveu o braço! — Lily defendeu-se.</p>
<p>— Eu tentei impedi-lo!</p>
<p>— Com um abraço?</p>
<p>Ela era inacreditável.</p>
<p>— Não! — retrucou, vendo-a pegar um pano para limpar o sangramento.</p>
<p>— Então com esse graveto? Ótima ideia! — Lily resmungou.</p>
<p>James afastou-se. Pegou a sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que ela pegou a pistola de volta, os dois apontando suas armas um para o outro.</p>
<p>— Aquele cara desapareceu na minha frente, como eu já vi acontecer antes — disse Lily — Eu não estou louca. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu vou seguir meus instintos e eles me dizem pra você largar esse troço agora.</p>
<p>Bons instintos para quem estava debochando do “graveto” até então.</p>
<p>Ignorando-a, apontou a varinha para o ferimento.</p>
<p>— Accio bala.</p>
<p>Segurou o grito quando sentiu o objeto desprender de sua carne sangrenta e voar para fora, caindo pesadamente sobre o chão.</p>
<p>— Parabéns, você lidou com um bruxo homicida e sobreviveu — disse sem preocupações.</p>
<p>Lily estava boquiaberta quando ele foi até uma das estantes atrás de Ditamno para jogar na ferida aberta.</p>
<p>— Bruxo? — ela repetiu — A não ser que esteja falando de você...</p>
<p>— Eu não tentei te matar.</p>
<p>Encontrou o frasco, pingando algumas gotas para pelo menos amenizar.</p>
<p>— Aquele não era um bruxo, era meu chefe.</p>
<p>James virou-se para ela.</p>
<p>— Seu chefe? — perguntou.</p>
<p>— Sim, o delegado Hughes.</p>
<p>Então ela pareceu finalmente notar o que tinha dito.</p>
<p>— Ai, caramba, o meu chefe é um bruxo?</p>
<p>— Se é que é teu chefe mesmo — disse James, duvidando que Louboting conseguiria um disfarce há tanto tempo. Não fazia seu estilo.</p>
<p>— Precisamos ir para o beco!</p>
<p>— O quê? Precisamos ir para a delegacia!</p>
<p>Lily tirou aquele objeto trouxa do seu bolso, ligando para o que deveria ser o seu parceiro.</p>
<p>— Derrick, vá para a delegacia agora. O nosso delegado está envolvido em um crime. Não posso explicar agora.</p>
<p>Se os bruxos tivessem aquela facilidade de comunicação...</p>
<p>— Vamos — Lily disse a ele.</p>
<p>James só pôde concordar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sábado, 23h06min]</strong>
</p>
<p>— Ele poderia ter estrunchado, facilitaria bem o meu trabalho.</p>
<p>Lily guardou o celular, depois de Derrick lhe escrever dizendo que o delegado não estava nem esteve lá.</p>
<p>— Es o quê?</p>
<p>James negou com a cabeça, sem explicar.</p>
<p>— Ele não apareceu por lá — ela avisou, voltando para perto dele.</p>
<p>— Deve ter aparecido com outra aparência. Ele é metamorfomago, já fez isso antes.</p>
<p>Lily respirou fundo.</p>
<p>— Você poderia falar normal, por gentileza? — tentou não rosnar.</p>
<p>— Estou falando normal!</p>
<p>— Não, você está dizendo palavras que nunca ouvi na vida e que não fazem sentido algum.</p>
<p>James riu, como se ela tivesse contado uma grande piada.</p>
<p>— Vocês vêm com esses aparatos estranhos e eu que sou estranho? — perguntou.</p>
<p>— É um celular! — exclamou Lily, exasperada.</p>
<p>— Falou que língua agora? Alemão?</p>
<p>Sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço dele.</p>
<p>— Trouxas são engraçados — ele resmungou.</p>
<p>— Ah! Você não me chamou disso!</p>
<p>Eles pararam de discutir quando escutaram um carro passando por perto do beco. Precisavam manter o foco no fato de que Hughes — ou Louboting, tanto faz — poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. E discutir certamente não era um convite para se aproximar.</p>
<p>James escutou alguém chamar sua voz, mas pensou ser paranoia e ignorou, até que Lily olhou para ele estranho.</p>
<p>— James!</p>
<p>Ele pôs a mão dentro do bolso, procurando o espelho, lembrando-se de tê-lo consigo o tempo inteiro.</p>
<p>— Padfoot? — ele perguntou.</p>
<p>— Depois você diz que nós somos estranhos? — retrucou Lily.</p>
<p>— Você contou para a trouxa? — Sirius arregalou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Você me chamou para isso? — James disse, sem muito humor.</p>
<p>— Você precisa voltar agora.</p>
<p>— O quê? Mas Louboting...</p>
<p>Sirius começou a negar com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Encontraram o corpo de um policial trouxa no Diagon Alley. Louboting nunca matou suas vítimas e permaneceu na mesma região depois disso.</p>
<p>Lily apoiou-se ao muro de tijolos, parecendo chocada com a notícia.</p>
<p>— Que policial? — perguntou James.</p>
<p>— Provavelmente o que ele pegou a aparência.</p>
<p>O delegado.</p>
<p>— A questão é que dessa vez nós temos uma pista de verdade, James! — disse Sirius, eufórico — Não posso entrar em detalhes, mas ele usou magia negra. Parece ter perdido o controle da situação, a gente pode rastrear! E a gente precisa que você venha para cá logo.</p>
<p>— Eu estou indo.</p>
<p>Apesar das notícias serem boas, ele não sentia-se tão eufórico.</p>
<p>Deixou Louboting escapar, como todos os outros aurores. Sirius esteve certo o tempo todo. Lily olhou com o rosto abatido para ele.</p>
<p>— Você não deveria saber sobre os bruxos — disse James, sabendo o que deveria fazer, mesmo sem querer.</p>
<p>— James? — ela perguntou, a voz tremendo.</p>
<p>Ele retirou a pistola da mão dela e, apesar de tudo, Lily não tentou recuperá-la, apenas permaneceu paralisada, olhando-o.</p>
<p>— Vai ser melhor para todo mundo — James apontou a varinha para a testa dela.</p>
<p>— Você vai me matar?</p>
<p>Ele não soube explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas sussurrou decidido:</p>
<p>— Obliviate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1 ano depois...</strong>
</p>
<p>Apesar de sua função de delegada exigir que Lily ficasse na delegacia o tempo todo, ela gostava de agir como se ainda fosse uma policial comum, rondando com sua viatura pelas ruas de Londres.</p>
<p>— O que você acha que “estrunchar” significa?</p>
<p>Derrick olhou de cenhos franzidos para ela.</p>
<p>— Essa palavra existe? — ele perguntou.</p>
<p>Lily apenas riu.</p>
<p>— Eu não sei.</p>
<p>Apesar de sentir como se tivesse esquecido de importantes momentos da sua vida, algumas palavras como aquela ainda surgiam de repente na sua mente, como se ela fosse uma autora criando neologismos para o seu próximo livro.</p>
<p>— Tem uma boa sonoridade — ela tentou fazê-lo admitir.</p>
<p>— Você é completamente pirada.</p>
<p>Eles pararam a viatura próximo de uma cafeteria do centro para repor as energias. Lily permaneceu encostada à viatura, observando as pessoas passando, quando alguém esbarrou nela.</p>
<p>— Desculpe-me.</p>
<p>O homem tentou afastar-se, mas ela parou-o, antes que pudesse se afastar.</p>
<p>— Eu te conheço de algum lugar? — Lily perguntou, observando a sua capa inusual para um dia ensolarado.</p>
<p>— Creio que não — ele hesitou, ajeitando os óculos quadrados em sua face — Prazer, James Potter.</p>
<p>— Lily Evans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>